


嫂嫂

by jiadedoushijiade



Category: all战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiadedoushijiade/pseuds/jiadedoushijiade
Summary: *粗鄙之语
Kudos: 38





	嫂嫂

我第一次见到肖战的时候几乎是半个魂都被他吸走了。本来就只是社团一次普通的聚会，学长说正好他有朋友在附近就叫过来和我们一起吃饭，他一进门本来熙熙攘攘的包间突然安静了，我清楚的听见了有男人说了声操，然后又集体爆发出欢呼声，无论男生还是女生都站起来围在他身边，还有去推搡学长埋怨他认识这种大帅哥还不早点带来造福社员。他似乎是很温柔的那类人，对着围着他不停叽叽喳喳的人也不恼，不停的低头浅笑，仿佛是自带圣光似的，我没有勇气去他身边，只敢坐在角落像个猥琐男一样偷偷的看他，原来世界上有这么漂亮的人。

他自然是酒席上的焦点，很多人敬他酒又有很多人主动请缨替他喝了，不论是让美人酒后失态还是英雄救美我都做不了，我倒也交过不少女朋友，可对着他我连说话的勇气都没有，只能自己默默灌酒，我酒量本来就不好，迷迷糊糊就睡着了，感觉被人抬到了车里，一翻身就又昏睡过去。

我没想到我睡醒了还在车里，我这个大个子缩在车里实在难受，头还是昏昏沉沉的，外面不知道是公园还是哪里，显然不是我家附近，我扶着椅背坐了起来看见前排并没有人，这就奇怪了，我甩了甩头努力让自己更清醒，这才看见肖战趴在车前盖上而学长握着他的腰在他身上做着前前后后的运动。我迅速冷静下来，周围很安静，仔细听有肉体撞击的声音和肖战低声的呻吟。月光下的肖战很美，美的不似凡人，他似乎被撞的没有力气了，一直喊着太大了吃不下了，又被学长翻了个身抱了起来，他侧面对着我，曲线漂亮的不像话，腰窝性感的要命，偏偏这细腰下面是个大屁股，他一双长腿自然的缠到了学长的腰上又开始了上下的律动，嘴上说让学长的阴茎拔出去，却像条蛇一样附在学长身上挨操。

呸！亏我还以为他是什么高岭之花，原来是个跟男人随随便便公开做爱的婊子。我对他几乎是又爱又恨了，他之前还那么高不可攀，现在吃男人的阴茎吃的什么道德什么羞耻感都顾不上了，我把手伸进了我的牛仔裤，我的阴茎已经硬的厉害了，他本来声音就好听，叫起来更是什么av女优都比不上的，我想象着操着他的是我，撸着我的阴茎。在我射后不久他俩也结束了，他的内裤被扔到地上了他不愿意穿，学长所幸把他的裤子也藏在身后不让他穿，他撒娇无果后就撅着嘴这么光着屁股坐进了车里，带着男人精液的味道。我假装我还在睡觉并打了几个呼噜，学长碰了我一下看我没反应也没叫醒我，我眯着眼看到他把手伸向了肖战的下面。

“不要了，你在里面射了好多，都要流到你车上了。”肖战的嗓子都有点喊哑了，这么清亮的声音说着这样的话，他生来就是诱惑人的，我几乎又要勃起了。

“才做了两次而已，战战你又不是不知道，有哪个男人不对你动心啊，除了阳痿的谁对着你能忍住不硬啊，我就是一普通人，再来一次好不好？”

我不想看美人被操自己却只能卑微的自慰了，我咳嗽了两声假装要醒，学长收回了手又不死心，沿着肖战的眼角一路吻到了脖颈，狭小的车内空间都能听到啧啧的水声，直到被肖战推开他才转了身子发动了车。

从那之后我每天晚上都会梦到肖战，有的时候他是我的学生，我在讲台上讲课，他蹲在讲台下面给我口交，被我射的满脸都是精液，眼睛都被糊的睁不开了，用他的大屁股磨着我的裤子求操，把我的裤腿磨的都湿了。有的时候他是妓女，大着肚子还在被我操，乳房被操的朝外喷奶还喊着让我再深一点，射到里面再给我生个孩子。有的时候他是亡国的皇子，他的发髻都乱了，身上被我掐的青紫一片，小穴被操肿了精液多到含不住，沿着大腿滴落到地上，嘴里还在喊着让我放过他的子民。

肖战，肖战，我快被他逼疯了，他却连我是谁都还不知道。

没想到再见到他是我哥把他领回家说是他的男朋友，我几乎怀疑他是吸男人精气活着的了，许久不见他竟然更迷人了。我怕我控制不住自己，想当场把他裤子脱了按在洗手池上干他，我深呼吸了几口气，到底亲情战胜了欲望。我从来没想过我哥是同性恋的可能性，但如果对象是肖战那么一切都说得过去了。我不想我哥这个老实人被他玩弄，趁着肖战做饭的功夫，偷偷把我哥拉到一边说肖战就是个狐狸精，别被他清纯的外表骗了，快和他分手。

我哥很少生气，这次是真的动了脾气，他冲着我肚子打了一拳让我不许再说这样的话。“战战是这个世界上最好最清纯的人了，即使你是我弟你也不能侮辱他。”

可笑。

这顿饭吃的我极为煎熬，他还是那个样子，懂什么样子男人最爱，明明是他自己做的菜，一会儿辣的吃不下去撅嘴要亲亲，一会又懒得剥虾让我哥亲手一只一只的剥完喂到他嘴边。我分不清是爱他多点还是恨他多点了，好做作也好美，我知道他是狐狸精还是忍不住越陷越深，几乎嫉妒的想把我哥揍倒在地了。

第二天哥哥又把他带回来了，我哥眼里是彻底没我了，坐在沙发上把肖战圈怀里一颗一颗的喂他葡萄吃，像是肖战没长手一样。我翻了个白眼，也在客厅坐下，假装玩手机，实际上余光一直在看肖战，每一秒的他我都舍不得错过。我正看的出神，电话铃声突然响起吓得我一激灵，我哥项目出了点问题，领导叫他回去开夜车，他不放心肖战一个人走夜路，就让肖战在他屋睡下，两个人又卿卿我我好一会他才恋恋不舍的走了。

几乎是在他关门的一刹那我就扑到肖战身上了，他本来穿的就薄，力气也不大，我常年锻炼对付肖战着实轻松，我几下就把他裤子扒了下来，他的后穴还有白色的液体，不知道是哪个男人留下的精液。“婊子！”他是不是一刻没男人就不行，他缺男人操为什么不找我？我气的狠狠的打了几下他的臀部，他屁股实在肉感十足，打上去竟然还颤动，骚的不行。他扭着屁股不停的骂我变态，说我对不起我哥。这怎么能怪我呢，我只是个正常的男人啊。我插进去的时候他哭了，我还是第一次看他眼角红红的样子，漂亮到我想死在他身上，我舔着他的眼泪，掐着他的细腰，下体加大力度操的整个沙发都在晃，他终究是没忍住呻吟出了声，不受控制的张着嘴露出舌尖，一副被人操爽了的样子。

“嫂嫂，我和我哥谁的更大，谁让你更舒服？”他白了我一眼，在我看来是媚的不像话，不知道妲己有他的几分功力。我的阴茎又涨大了一圈，撞的他屁股都红了，我把他抱起来，一边走一边操，之前他体内的精液被我的阴茎带了出来滴在地上，他好轻，全身重量都在我身上我也毫不吃力，他这个身子死在太适合被男人操了。我把他放到了我哥的床上，让他喊我老公，他起先还不愿意，我肉棒一拔出来他的肥臀就饥渴的蹭着床单，把床单弄湿了一片。

“嗯……老公……帮帮我嘛”我光听他喊我就几乎要射了出来，我懂为什么我哥说他是世界上最清纯的人了，对着这样的尤物，他说什么就是什么。

“嫂嫂，我的好老婆，都给你，我的鸡巴我的钱我的命都是你的。我爱你。”

他似乎是对我这种痴迷的样子习以为常，他下体还流着水，眼神却像是看着一条狗一样。

“知道了，狗崽崽。”


End file.
